


To Laugh Again

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: George has always been part of a pair. He needs to be reminded that he's not alone.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #017 Wreck.





	To Laugh Again

George holds it together until the first time he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. _Fred—_ _?_

When he sees own reflection—lopsided, incomplete—and realises that it’s just _his_ now, he goes to pieces. He vanishes every mirror in the flat, all but locks himself inside, and hopes that if makes himself small enough, he’ll vanish too.

Everyone comes to impart wisdom at his doorstep, but for some reason, it’s when Ron wrinkles his nose and says, “Merlin, did only one of you know how to shower?” that he laughs and decides he can try being Just George.


End file.
